For the Sake of Herself
by Fayth in the Music
Summary: As her children innocently act out her greatest fear on the playground, Danielle Brooks muses on everything that had happened. Her baby sister was a spy. How do you possibly handle news like that?


**For The Sake of Herself**

* * *

><p><em>For the sake of herself, she would get over this.<em>

* * *

><p>Danielle Brooks could only stare at the playground, and watch as her children played. She realized that her body hadn't stopped shaking at anytime that week. Hey eyes still stung from all the crying she had been doing. She didn't even know people could cry that much.<p>

It was safe to say, that it had probably been one of the most crazy weeks she had ever had in her life.

She truly envied her daughters. They were young, completely unaware of the dangers that lurked in the world. They were unaware of all of the evils that could come in the future. They reminded her of Annie and herself when they were kids.

It was a bit ironic. They, along with some other kids on the playground were playing Spys. Katia was the spunky lead female spy, while Chloe assumed the role of the world domination-bent antagonist. All the other kids took on the characters of Chloe's evil minions.

She had found out her baby sister was a member of the CIA. She _CIA. _This was the girl who as a nine year old, had to be taken emergency room for nine stiches and a concussion, all because she was trying to tie her shoe. Now she fought terrorist for a living.

Danielle realized that she had probably reacted to the news horribly. Of course, it wasn't like there was a standard way to take news like that. She had found out her sister had been lying to her for two years. The one person who she trusted more than anybody. She was allowed to act the way she did. It didn't make it the ideal way to react, but it was understandable.

Then there was the fact that Annie told her, right after she was kicked out of her own home because there was the possibility of a radiation leak. It only added to her overzealous reaction. Luckily, Annie understood.

She realized, thinking it over, that this couldn't have been easy for Annie either. She could only imagine if she was living the super-secret spy life for two years, then suddenly having to tell everybody. "Guess what. I work for the CIA!" It would be easier to tell your husband you're sleeping with both his boss, brother, and best friend.

That being said, she was still firm in her decision that Annie needed to move out. That was one of the most painful parts of all. However, it just wasn't safe. Annie may have needed to protect the country, but Danielle needed to protect her family. Again, Annie understood.

There was the part of her mind that wondered if Annie moving out would make the house less safe. She was a trained CIA operative. If some psycho burglar/rapist/murdered was to break in, Annie could easily safe all of their skins. It would be like having their own secret service agent.

However, that scenario was an unlikely one. Anybody who broke into the house to cause harm would probably only do so to get to Annie. And that's why she couldn't stay there anymore.

Danielle continued to watch her children, and saw two boys pretend to shoot some kind of laser at Katia. Katia proceeded to stop in her tracks, and act out a very melodramatic death. Chloe, meanwhile, stood at the top of the playground, laughing at the fate of her sister. The two girls had managed to act out her greatest living fear about this whole situation.

Danielle wondered if maybe it would have been better if she didn't know. She knew something was up with Annie, but she just didn't think it was…that. She would see the bruises covering her sister's body, and realize how reluctant Annie was to talk about her personal life. She wondered if her sister was in an abusive relationship, for something.

"It's nothing. I walked into a door," she could remember Annie saying. That was her main excuse. Nobody ran into doors that often.

It turned out Annie was getting the hell beat out of her. Just not by somebody she was in a relationship with.

"I can't tell you," was what she said now. Danielle was smart. "I can't tell you," meant she got in a fight with somebody you only thought existed in movies.

The worst part was now, she would be worrying about Annie for the rest of her life. Ever since finding out, she wondered every day if somebody was going to come and tell her that her sister was murdered in some horrible way. She had nightmares about men in black coming to her doorstep, informing her that her sister had been captured by some Dr. Evil like terrorist, who did god knows what to her until she died. Every time she would see bruises on her sister, she would be reminded that it was a plausible scenario.

And what about her safety? Ever since this news came out, Danielle found she had gotten much more paranoid. Every time a stranger even looked at her now, she wondered if that person would try and kill her.

She would get over this, though. She just had to. For the sake of her family. For the sake of her sister.

For the sake of herself, she would get over this.

* * *

><p><strong>A little drabble, after watching the amazing season finally of Covert Affairs. I absolutely love the dynamic between the two sisters, and I think they played out that part perfectly. I really hope they continue more on that dynamic next season.<strong>

**Anyways, thank you all for reading. It is very much appreciated. I'll try and write some more Covert Affairs things soon!**


End file.
